


Here there be dragons

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Dragons don't exist...or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mezzogal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzogal/gifts).



> Right okay, so Very Finnish Problems posted this on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/veryFinnishproblems/photos/a.670924783048112.1073741828.670918659715391/870764459730809/?type=3&theater
> 
> And then I saw this comment: "You Finns still have dragons? You kept that quiet. I don't think eating them is very ethical however..."
> 
> And then this idea formed....just a bit of fun.

"What is that?" Sebastian asks, wrinkling his nose as Kimi tucks into a bowl of...meat something in some soup.

"Dragon." Kimi replies around a mouthful, holding the bowl out to him. "Would you like some?"

"Are you being serious?" Sebastian asks, his eyes wide.

"Completely." Kimi answers, his usual monotone voice giving nothing away.

"How can you eat Dragon? Surly they don't exist?" Sebastian looks at the bowl and the strange tough looking meat inside.

"Ah but you see, we still have Dragons in Finland." Kimi looks at Sebastian, "Not many people know about them so congratulations for being the first non-Finn to know. You should be honoured."

"You cannot be serious! You're messing with me!" Sebastian shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm telling the truth, there are Ice Dragons in the woods. They're as white as the fallen snow and their eyes are the iciest blue." Kimi replies, his voice falling lower.

"You're messing with me." Sebastian declares, "I do not believe you."

"Hmmm, that's a shame. I guess living where the air is warm has lost the magic of the world for you," Kimi pops another piece of meat into his mouth, "and quite possibly made you blind to the obvious."

"Blind to what?" Sebastian asks, not understanding where Kimi is taking this story.

"Blind to the fact that Dragons exist and I am one?" Kimi responds as in the dim light of the garage his eyes flicker a lighter shade of blue and turn into slits.......


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi's little problem with having the possessive urges of a Dragon come out in a bad way.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea, just none. This just suddenly entered my head.

Sebastian leans into Daniel's personal space, and all Kimi can see is fire.

Sebastian had pretty much gotten used to the fact that Kimi was a dragon by now.

It had taken some time of course, But after Kimi had shown Sebastian his true form and had managed to get Sebastian not to be so scared of him, they had returned to being same friends they had always been. 

Until now.

You see, the legends of old say that a Dragon can become possessive of things they claim as theirs and Kimi...well he had forgotten to mention that little fact to Sebastian.

Sebastian was Kimi's and no one else's.

And Kimi's inner Dragon was furious that Sebastian would show Daniel that kind of attention, and that Daniel seemed to be returning it. 

Sebastian. Was. Kimi's.

That thought seemed to cloud Kimi's mind and for an instant, he thinks entirely as a Dragon and not as a rational human being.

And for that reason alone, Kimi finds himself walking purposely over to Sebastian and Daniel and all but grabbing Sebastian's arm to lead him away.

Sebastian is rightly shocked and surprised, he turns around to Daniel as Kimi drags him away and smiles sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I've got to go!"

Sebastian then turns back to Kimi and is going to shout at him, but then he becomes aware of the fact that Kimi's hand on his arm is as hot as fire. The grip burning his skin. 

"Kimi...Kimi let go. You're hurting me!" Sebastian gets out through the searing heat and pain flooding his arm. It really, really hurts and he can feel tears flooding his eyes. 

Sebastian's words seem to ring through the fog of possession gripping Kimi's mind in a vice and he lets go, looking down to find his hand has partly transformed into claws in his possessive anger.

Sebastian looks down at his arm to see it burned bright red, he looks at Kimi with a pained expression and Kimi suddenly feels guilt flood through him.

"Sebastian..I can explain..." Kimi hesitantly says, feeling shocked that he has hurt his friend, even if he didn't mean to.

But Sebastian is shaking his head and holding his arm, "There was no need for that, Kimi. Look, we'll talk later, I've gotta go to medical. This really hurts. I'll say I burnt it cooking or something."

And before Kimi can say anything, Sebastian is jogging back up the track and away from him.

Leaving Kimi to watch him, feeling guilt eating away at his heart.

 

 


	3. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian cannot stop staring at Valtteri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no idea. Just for fun.

Sebastian cannot stop staring at Valtteri.

They're both waiting inside one of the garages, with the other drivers, to be called out so they can get onto the Parade bus.

Valtteri feels Sebastian's gaze on him and looks at him in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

Sebastian blinks and tears his eyes away, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He smiles at Valtteri.

Valtteri gives him a friendly smile back, "You were staring, Is it weird to see me in this team gear?" He points to his Mercedes shirt.

Sebastian smiles nervously, "Uh, yes it's due to that."

"It's weird for me too." Valtteri replies, "I'm still getting used to everything."

"It was the same when I joined Ferrari." Sebastian reveals, "That took some getting used to!"

"Mmm and did it also reveal some of Kimi's secrets?" Valtteri asks with a chuckle, not noticing his reply making Sebastian suddenly panic.

"Nope. No secrets at all, why do you ask?" Sebastian runs a hand through the back of his hair, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"No reason, it's just you seem to get along with him so well..." Valtteri trails off with a frown, not sure why Sebastian is acting so oddly.

"Being in the same team hasn't really changed anything, he's still the same old Kimi." Sebastian replies, acting as casually as he can. In his head, Sebastian thinks,  _being in the same team has revealed so much more then I imagined...._

Valtteri is still giving Sebastian an odd look though, but he can't really ask Sebastian about it as at that moment the drivers are called to get onto the Parade bus.

* * *

 

Once on the bus, Kimi makes his way to Sebastian and pulls him gently to the side.

"He's not a Dragon." Kimi murmers to him.

"But I thought you said all Finnish people were?" Sebastian asks, leaning against the railing.

"Only some are, not all. Valtteri is as human as they come." Kimi answers with a shrug, he then pauses and looks at Sebastian sternly. "And please. Stop staring at all the Finns you meet. It's starting to look odd."

"Sorry." Sebastian mumbles, "I just thought-"

"Yeah well, thinking can get you into trouble." Kimi cuts him off, "I've trusted you with this secret and the way you keep acting means that it's not as safe as I'd like it to be. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nods, "I understand. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

"Good." Kimi flashes him one of his rare smiles, "After we're done here I'm gonna give you a few pointers on this circuit I learnt in the air."

Sebastian's eyes light up in excitement and he turns back to face the crowds calling their names, he had a good feeling about the race all of a sudden....

**Author's Note:**

> Kimi is eating a rival dragon ;) Finnish dragons don't get on well if they spot another and Heikki was in the garage getting on Kimi's nerves...XD
> 
> Anyhow please comment/kudo XD


End file.
